The Army
by ThatSwanQueenShipper
Summary: Emma Swan-Mills has been gone away in an war zone for 5 months already. Her wife -Regina- has been missing her every second of these months. And now finally she comes back. (SwanQueen One-shot)


**Hii guys! So this is actually my first Swanqueen one-shot so please be gentle with me :3 I hope you guys like it! :D**

"Mom?" Henry asks his mother. "Do you think she is badly injured? I mean… she comes home faster then she normally does"

"No, I don't think she is badly injured, Henry" Regina answers and runs her fingers through his brown hair. "Now, try to relax a bit okay?" The brown haired boy nods and sits down on the sleeping bag. He picks up his PSP and starts a game. The brunette looks up at the board hanging above her head and sighs. Her wife's flight has delay… they are waiting her for two hours. It was like Regina knew this would happen, because the day before she packed the sleeping bags in the car. Snow White herself sits on the ground next to her man. Her head resting on his shoulder. They came here all the way from Storybrooke, so they were tired of the ride. And they've already waited two hours until her daughter landed safely in America. The black haired beauty was off course shocked when her daughter told them she wanted to go in the army. But she wanted it so badly. She couldn't resist those sparkling green eyes. Prince Charming was proud of his daughter. His warrior. He clearly remembers when she told them.

 _Toddler Neal looks up when he hears a key in the door, he walks towards it and sees that it was his big sister with his son and her wife. The blonde smiles at her little brother when he cheers._

" _Emmy!" he cheers and his sister carries him up in her arms._

" _Well hello kiddo, you've grown!" she says with a big smile and he giggles._

" _Gina!" he cheers when he sees the brunette. She ruffles his hair and he giggles. Snow White comes down the stairs and smiles._

" _I didn't know you would visit us today" she says._

" _Surprise" Emma smiles and let the four years old toddler stand on his own feet. "I've got to tell you guys something, is dad home?"_

" _Here I am" David says and walks downstairs with a smile to his daughter._

" _Do we have to worry?" Snow asks her blonde daughter with a worried face. Emma bites her lip._

" _Eh.. I don't know" Emma says and looks at her wife. Neal runs to Henry who wants to show him some game and Emma sits down at the table. Snow White makes some coffee for Regina and David and some hot cocoa for herself, Emma and Henry. Emma's parents sit down before Regina and Emma and look up at their daughter. Regina takes Emma's hand and strokes her knuckles. Emma breaths out and looks up. "I am going in the army" it stays silent. Nobody reacts. That is until Snow White's eyes tear up._

" _A-are you serious?" she asks "You could g-get hurt! Y-you could die Emma! We just g-got you back!"_

" _I will get training mom, I won't die in the army" The blonde answers fast. "They will teach me how to survive. Gina can you give me those papers?"_

" _You put them in my bag?" Regina asks with a frown "Buy your own bag, Miss Swan" Emma chuckles and Regina gives her the papers who are in a map._

" _Okay what is this?" her father asks "Emma this looks serous, did you…?"_

" _I already signed in, and they accepted" Emma admits "I never knew I would really get accepted, but then they send me in this and things got serious" David lays a hand on his daughter's._

" _You really want this?" he asks._

" _Yes, dad" Emma says. He nods and Emma turns the paper towards them. "Here stands what I need to have if I want to join. A certificate, a good condition, higher IQ then 80, run fast, don't smoke and no criminal record"_

" _But, you have a criminal record right?" Her father asks._

" _I took care of that, nothing left" Emma smiles proudly. "I need to go there over three days so they can teach me stuff, I will stay there for two weeks"_

" _What are you gonna do there?" Her mother asks when she finally stopped the tears._

" _Train me, see how long I can walk and run, how fast I am, How I handle with weapons, and my hair…" Emma says and plays with her long blonde locks "They are gonna cut it till my shoulders" Snow White looks like she was going to break. They are gonna cut her daughter's beautiful hair? "Mom, its okay… it's just hair" Snow White nods slowly. His man takes her hand to support her._

" _She wants this, Snow" he says. Snow nods and they both look up at her daughter. "You will be an amazing soldier"_

" _What do you think of it?" Snow asks Regina. Regina sits up._

" _She is an idiot for wanting this, but she can't stop talking about it" Regina says and Emma chuckles "so I will let her"_

" _Okay, I accept it too" Snow says with a little smile._

Henry thought it was cool that is mother was in the army. But he was worried. This is only the second time his mother is send to a war zone. And she got send back early this time. He thinks she is injured, and he can't stop the worried frown he gets when he thinks about it. He tries to distract himself with some games and his little uncle who runs around here.

"Mommyyyyy" The little toddler asks. "Where is Emmy?"

"She's in the airplane, little one" Snow White smiles at him. "We just have to wait a bit"

"But it's boring here" he whines.

"Neal? Should we do some games over there?" Henry asks his little uncle. He points over to the play corner here in the airport. Neal cheers and the two children walk away. Snow White sees that Henry starts to look like his mother. He takes over the way of talking and acting. It's funny to see. Just like the first time Emma came over when her hair was cut. Snow White was in tears and Henry calmed his grandma down.

 _Emma Swan-Mills opened the door to her parent's loft. She was with Henry, she just came back from the camp. It was hard, but she succeeded it. They accepted her. She is in her army clothes now, to surprise her parents. She knows for sure her mother is gonna break down in tears while her father will be smiling proudly. Henry told her she looked awesome, even with the short hair. It doesn't look ugly. It's nice actually. And secretly the blonde misses her long blonde locks. She pushes the door wide open and takes a step inside with her new black boots. She needs me to careful. If she kicks anything it will break because of the iron noses of the boots. Her mother looks up from the kitchen and her father looks up from the couch. David's eyes widen and he smiles brightly. He stands up and hugs his daughter close._

" _You look amazing" he says and cups his daughter's face. He takes off her cap and looks at it. "So they accepted you?"_

" _Yes, we trained a lot and they asked really… weird questions" The blonde says with a frown. "But I survived" she looked up at her mother who was leaning to the counter with tears all over her face. "Mom" Emma smiles softly. Henry walks over to his grandmother and leads her to the couch. He gives her a glass of water and waits till she is relaxed while his mother is still talking to his grandpa._

" _You're a good kid Henry" Snow White smiles "Thank you"_

" _Why were you crying?" Henry asks, he couldn't resist to ask._

" _Just… your mother, she looks so strong" she tells him "This is all so real right now, and... and her hair" Henry chuckles and hugs his grandmother._

Then Regina heard the familiar tone of the airport, which meant they had something to announce. The brunette cleared her head and closed her eyes to listen.

" _Flight number RF358 from Afghanistan just landed, gate information on the board"_ it sounded through the speaker. Regina opened her eyes and looked at her wife's parents.

"That's Emma" Regina says and picks up the two sleeping bags. She rolls them up in the bags and Henry comes running towards them with toddler Neal in his arms.

"That was ma's flight number right?" he asks.

"Yes, dear" Regina answers his son with a smile. "She's back"

"Gate… five" Prince Charming himself says while he takes Neal over from Henry. "That's to the right" The family starts to walk fast, all wanting to see their blonde so bad. Regina Mills-Swan promised herself not to cry, she was The Evil Queen in The Enchanted Forest. She doesn't cry that fast. But deep inside her heart she knows she is gonna cry harder than Snow White. She missed her wife so much these five months. She even put an extra wedding picture next to her bed, she even started to use Emma's shampoo because she missed the smell of her wife's hair. But in a couple minutes she has her safely back in her arms. Emma will tell them all adventurous stories of what she did those months.

"There it is mom!" Henry says excitedly and runs to gate five. Only one other woman stands there with a baby in her arms. They stand still before a revolving door and they look through a glass wall. Then Regina sees her wife, walking through a door from the outside. She walks in with an man. Both still in uniform. Regina can't just stand there and watch her wife. She was gone for 5 months! Regina runs through the revolving doors and hears Emma laugh. It sounds like little bells in the brunette's ears. She jumps towards the blonde who picks her up. Regina wraps her arms around Emma's strong shoulders and wraps her arms around her hips. She knew Emma was strong enough. Off course she knew. The brunette lays her face in the crook of her wife's neck and starts sobbing as a little girl. Emma runs her fingers through her wife's brown hair while smiling through her silent tears.

"It's okay Gina" Emma whispers. "I'm back, I'm safe"

"Idiot" Regina sobs which makes Emma chuckle. "I hate you"

"I know" Emma chuckles. "Calm down, baby… I'm still alive" Regina nods in her wife's neck and stands on her legs again. Regina looks good at her wife. The blonde was very tanned and her face was a bit under the mud. Emma wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and kisses her. Regina immediately kissed her back while still crying. But Emma pulls back when she feels more arms around her. Her son who is in tears too. "Hey kid" Emma smiles and ruffles his hair. "I got some stuff for you from Afghanistan"

"Thanks ma" he says softly and pulls her more towards him.

"Hey it's okay, kid" Emma says and he looks up at his blonde mother. "I'm back and alive"

"Are you hurt? Is that why they send you back this early?" the boy asks his mother.

"I got a few stitches, nothing more kid" Emma smiles "I'm fine"

"Emmyyyyyyyy!" Neal's voice screams in the room. The toddler runs to his big sister who picks him up and twirls around with him what makes him laugh. "You're dirty, Emmy. Didn't you shower?"

"I couldn't, kiddo" Emma says with a laugh "I didn't have any time to make myself clean"

"Did you roll in the mud or something?" Snow White herself asks. Emma looks up and smiles with some tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I did" Emma says and put the toddler down. Her mother locks her up in her arms, safely. David joins them with the biggest smile he ever had. And Emma? Emma was happy to be back with her loved ones, her family.


End file.
